vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haku (Naruto)
Summary Haku (白, Haku) was an orphan from the Land of Water, and a descendant of the Yuki clan. He later became a shinobi after meeting Zabuza Momochi whom he partnered with, ultimately becoming a Mercenary Ninja. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Haku Origin: Naruto Gender: Male (with an androgynous appearance) Age: 15 Classification: Human, Ninja, Kekkei Genkai Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Durability, Agility, Stamina, Ice Manipulation (Low-level), Barrier Creation (Entry-level) (His Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness protected against multiple exploding tags), Can disable an opponent with acupuncture by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such, Can perform hand seals with only one hand, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Teleportation (via Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors), Nigh-unlimited Chakra and Regeneration (as an Edo) Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely higher (was able to fight on par with and easily injure Sasuke and Naruto who had Wall+ durability during this arc) Speed: At least Faster than the Eye Can See+ (Can equally fight with Country of Wave Arc Sasuke and Naruto), with Supersonic reactions (Can react fast enough to create a barrier against multiple exploding tags, can intercept Zabuza's shuriken), higher using ice mirrors (Can intercept Kakashi's Raikiri against Zabuza twice), likely Speed of Light when teleporting between mirrors using reflections of light (See Note) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can run for a distance while carrying Zabuza) Striking Strength: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Can hold himself against Sasuke and later Rock Lee) Durability: Large Building level (Withstood a blow to the face from Kyuubi Chakra Naruto which broke his mirrors which had withstood Sasuke's Great Fireball; also tanked kicks from Rock Lee and Guy), higher with Ice Dome (Tanked multiple exploding tags) Stamina: At least Peak Human, unlimited as an Edo Range: Standard human melee range, dozens of meters via ice mirrors Standard Equipment: Senbons, Kunai Intelligence: Has great observational and analytical abilities with good knowledge of anatomy and acupuncture. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hyōton (Ice Release):' The advanced chakra nature, kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan which allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. The ice Haku created was resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. Having nearby water is an advantage, as the user can simply freeze that water to create ice. * Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death: Haku grabs his opponent’s arm then quickly performs several hand seals with his other hand. Countless needles appear in response, created from the surrounding moisture. Haku jumps back right before the needles would impact, effectively surviving the volley without a single scratch. * Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors: Haku surrounds his opponent in a dome of dozens of ice mirrors. His image is reflected in each mirror, making it hard to judge Haku’s real location. In addition Haku can quickly travel between these mirrors, moving so fast that it seems like he was attacking from all directions. Haku can also use a variation of this technique to quickly pass dozens of meters in ways similar to teleportation. * Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness: Haku raises a half-spherical dome of ice to fend off incoming attacks and protect both himself and everyone in his vicinity. This technique was strong enough to withstand multiple exploding tags. Note: ''' As Haku is a member of the Yuki Clan, his proper name should be Yuki Haku. Apparently, he can travel/teleport at light speed using reflections of his mirrors (according to the databooks), but it is generally accepted as an obvious hyperbole/outlier. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: -Hitsugaya Toshiro(Bleach) Toshiro Hitsugaya's Profile Inconclusive Matches Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Ninjas